Pruritus, or itch, is a sensation that stimulates the desire or reflex to scratch, which can be either generalized or localized. The cause of pruritus is not fully understood. Proposed contributors to the pathogenesis of pruritus may include anemia or other manifestation of erythropoietin deficiency, histamine release from skin mast cells, skin dryness, secondary hyperparathyroidism, hyperphosphatemia with increased calcium phosphate deposition in the skin and alterations in the endogenous opioidergic system with overexpression of opioid receptors.
The present invention provides compounds, compositions, and methods useful for treating pruritus or itch.